1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a load sensor and a load detecting device having this load sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A load sensor is incorporated, for example, in an automotive seat, and is used for detecting the presence or absence of an occupant in the seat and the weight of the occupant.
Examples of such load sensors include a load sensor disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-205489, which has a flat plate-like strain member and a strain sensor that detects the strain of the strain member.
In such a load sensor, the load value detected when a load in the direction of gravitational force is applied to a load receiving member from a position offset in a horizontal direction (offset load value) may change with respect to the load value detected when a load in the direction of gravitational force is applied from just above the load receiving member (reference load value). The rate of change of the offset load value with respect to the reference load value is referred to as the “offset load characteristic.” Due to the shape asymmetry of the load receiving member, the characteristic asymmetry of electric elements forming the strain sensor, and the like, the offset load characteristic may vary depending on the direction in which the load applying position is offset.
These and other drawbacks exist.